


Atlantic Eyes

by kitfoxes



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, One Shot, SasuNaru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitfoxes/pseuds/kitfoxes
Summary: His heart quivered at the sight of the bright, excited ocean eyes staring right back at him.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Atlantic Eyes

Sasuke hasn’t always looked at the sunset with this sense of tranquility that he currently feels. The warm colours, instead of evoking warmness within himself, previously meant he was behind on schedule. He got himself used to a routine now, one that he rarely ever broke out of. Recently, however, he had been feeling...odd. Really odd. It started with one dream he had a few days back, one that showed those ocean blue eyes that he’s tried so hard to ignore and forget. Eyes that he knew he could drown in, eyes that made him weak from just one look. The dream happened randomly… he hadn’t seen Naruto in months. Almost a year, at this point. Yet, he still remembered so much about him as if he saw him just yesterday; the way the blonde boy used to chew with his mouth open, burped loudly often, the way his leg would shake when he sat down, fidgeting with anything he had close by, the slight head turn he would do if he were confused, the similarities between him and a fox while smiling… all of it ran in his mind. The dream caused it, along with so many other memories, to come pouring back.

The cool breeze swept through his hair. It was growing longer...he should probably cut it soon. He tears his eyes off the sky, wondering how often he was going to zone out thinking about the friend currently behind in Konoha… so far away. He’s gotten a few letters from him, asking him when he’s going to come back and how much he’s missed. Such a big sense of dread comes over him when he even starts considering going back to that village. A village that traumatized him, a village that never cared for him at all. The only reason he ever even thought about returning was because of Naruto. He’s regretted not asking Naruto to come with him to travel. Get out of Konoha… the same village that tormented and abused his best friend. To Sasuke, there’s no reason to protect the village that made him grow up so horribly. Naruto has confided in Sasuke before, indirectly letting him know the long term effects that the village caused him. He knows, though, that Naruto wouldn’t accept. He’s too attached to the village to leave now.

A sigh slips out his lips, thinking about this in such a peaceful spot just continued to distract him from moving forward. As he’s standing up, there’s a crack of a twig behind him. He thought it was an animal...until he felt the chakra. Incredibly familiar chakra. The only visible eye is seen widening as Naruto walks through the trees closer to Sasuke, his sage mode activated. He was looking for Sasuke’s chakra as well and was thoroughly pleased with the fact that he found the exact guy he was looking for. As soon as his eyes landed on him, the previously yellow eyes faded back to Sasuke’s favorite shade of blue. His heart quivered at the sight of the bright, excited ocean eyes staring right back at him.

_“Sasuke!”_ The blonde yells out, putting his backpack down before quickly running closer and tightly embracing the Uchiha. Sasuke was in shock, so many questions on the tip of his tongue. Before he could get one sentence out, Naruto answered all of them with one simple statement.

_“I came all this way to travel with you’ttebayo!”_

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first public fic so im trying my best!!! if u happen to find this not from my social media then my twitter is @rasengenjutsu !!! i talk a lot about sasunaru there HASJDKASDJ


End file.
